POR SIEMPRE JUNTOS
by Arminius el unico
Summary: Una version alternativa del capitulo final del manga.


**Queridos lectores, este shot es mi propia versión de como debio terminar el manga de Naruto. para los que les guste mi pareja preferida, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **POR SIEMPRE JUNTOS:**

Finalmente, Naruto se lo dijo…

Había estado esperando el momento indicado, pero los días trascurrieron desde la partida de Sasuke y nunca parecía tener esa oportunidad. Una excusa. En realidad tenía miedo. Tenía el más profundo temor a comprobar que después de tantos años, no había conseguido el cariño de Sakura Haruno. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que temer a una respuesta? Naruto observó aquel día, cuando Sasuke se fue de viaje luego de terminada la guerra, como ella se sonrojaba y le pedía acompañarlo. Comprendió muchas cosas con esa sola imagen. Pero aun así, su corazón no dejaba de gritar por la misma hermosa mujer. Que cruel era la vida. Que cerca parecía tenerla, y al mismo tiempo tan pero tan lejos.

Sucedió una tarde, cuando Naruto fue al hospital para que le implantaran su brazo nuevo. Luego de la operación a cargo de Tsunade, fue enviado a un consultorio donde Sakura le atendió. Allí estaba sentado en la camilla, fingiendo no mirar con atención a nada, pero suspirando por ella. Sakura parada frente al rubio Uzumaki, revisaba con chakra el brazo nuevo y le ajustaba las vendas que debería llevar, tal vez por toda la vida. Ella era tan correcta en su trabajo. Concentrada, autista de cualquier asunto que no fuera el proceso que le ocupaba. Naruto la miraba, teniéndola tan cerca. Fantaseando con tomarla del cuello con su brazo libre, y plantarle ese beso que deseaba compartir solo con ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo a preguntarle? Una respuesta obvia. Conocía de antemano el rechazo venidero.

-Sakura-chan…

Ella dejó la atención al brazo, y le miró, con esos increíbles ojos de esmeralda. Naruto sintió como su corazón se encogía por dentro. Siempre que ella le miraba causaba ese arrebatador efecto. No le pudo decir nada, aun ganándose su atención. Y peor aún, sintió que ella había comprendido todo, sin siquiera emitir palabras. ¡Pero tenía que hablar! ¡No podía rendirse! ¡El jamás se rendía!

-Naruto…yo…

-cumplí….-interrumpió tajante y Sakura notó como el semblante del rubio ocultaba su nerviosismo- después de tanto tiempo. Al fin he cumplido mi promesa.

Quiso levantarse, quiso marcharse con el resto de su dignidad, pero apenas hubo puesto pie firme fuera de la camilla, ella le detuvo del brazo. Sakura estaba parada a su espalda, él no se atrevió a girar para deleitarse con su belleza.

-no lo comprendes Naruto…

Ni siquiera Sakura sabía cómo explicarlo. Al parecer, bastaba un perdón a la ligera de Sasuke para que hubiese olvidado todo. Los maltratos, los intentos de homicidio, la soledad. Todo eso con un simple perdón. Naruto no podía dejar de pensar, que su destino hubiera bien diferente si tan solo hubiera hecho la mitad de las cosas malas que el Uchiha. Era la vida. No todos tenían la suerte de ser amados bajo cualquier condición.

-perdóname….

-te amo….-dijo atormentado Naruto, aunque su voz tuvo una tonalidad neutral- y siempre te amaré.

Se separaron ese día. Durante algún tiempo no se vieron, aun trabajando en la misma aldea. Naruto cada tanto visitaba la parte más alta del monte Hokage. Pasaba allí sus horas muertas. Pensaba, en todo lo que le había ocurrido desde que regresó con ero-Sennin a Konoha. ¿Por qué sus sentimientos por Sakura no desaparecían? ¿Por qué razón seguía sufriendo con su mirada? Algo estaba mal con él, no podía quererla aun cuando sabía que ella jamás le pertenecería. Pensaba en su madre y padre. Ambos de cierto modo, habían aprobado a Sakura como la chica ideal. Se parecía a su madre, y hasta su padre los confundió con novios en medio del caos. Sería tan lindo que fuera cierto.

Pero solo era un sueño. Solo eso parecía….un sueño imposible.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sakura por su parte, también tuvo días oscuros. En sus ratos libres caminando por el bosque, pensaba en lo injusta que había sido con Naruto. Le dolía recordar esa promesa. Cuando llorando le pidió al rubio, que trajera de regreso a Sasuke Uchiha. "es lo único que deseo en la vida". Y ese maravilloso niño, ese hombre de la actualidad, sonrió por fuera y murió por dentro diciéndole que lo haría.

Sakura utilizó su tiempo fuera del trabajo para pensar. Compartía más tiempo con sus padres luego de ver a personas como su mejor amiga Ino, llorar por el suyo que había muerto. Se supo afortunada. Porque era una Kunoichi fuerte y respetada, porque su maestra le apreciaba sinceramente y tenía amigos. Se recordaba a si misma cuando niña. Cuando todos se burlaban de su cabello o frente. Cuando se sentía tan sola como estuvieron Sasuke y Naruto. Tal vez fue eso lo que le impresionó del moreno. Su capacidad y su fortaleza para no mostrarse débil ante la soledad. Toda su familia había muerto, en la aldea era el comentario general, pero el Uchiha siempre mostrándose duro ante todos. Y a las niñas eso les atraía como nada.

-Que diferente eras…-sonrió de recordar a Naruto pintando el monte Hokage- nadie podía ver tu soledad. Fuiste siempre, el más fuerte de nosotros.

Naruto no era impresionante. Era un tonto, un bufón. Solo pasados muchos años, se pudo saber la razón injusta que le condenó a estar solo. Ser el jinchuriki, ser el marginado sin culpa. Y siempre su sonrisa, que molestaba a muchos, pero daba paz a todos.

-sería una estupidez….-sonrió negando con la cabeza, y llegó a la vera de un rio de agua mansa- si acaso nosotros….Naruto…no…-volvió a sonreír acomodándose el cabello- tendría que acabar de criarte… Baka.

Era un completo desastre. Comedor de puro y exclusivo ramen. Su apartamento era una cueva donde proliferaban los envases vacíos y las bolsas de basura. Era gritón, impertinente. Era un Baka eterno. ¿Sería bueno como padre? ¿Sería un esposo ideal? ¡Ni de broma! Se encontró riendo Sakura, cuando recordó aquella vez que Naruto se descompuso por beber una leche totalmente vencida. La había tenido años es su heladera y cierta mañana creyó conveniente no desayunar ramen. ¡Fue muy divertido verlo correr al baño a cada instante! Se la pasó días enteros así.

-me haces reír…..siempre me haces reír…-admitió con una amplia sonrisa Sakura- necesitas una niñera, no una esposa.

Luego, tal vez en uno de esos juegos macabros de la mente. Sakura recordó aquellas noches oscuras, luego de partida de Sasuke. Ella tenía 13 años, y estaba desolada. No tenía ganas de nada. Ni de comer, ni de dormir. No podía dejar de llorar. Recordó como Naruto la contuvo. Como la abrazó, la hizo reír. Recordó que siempre había tenido el apoyo de ese amigo. Aun cuando lloraba por otro, Naruto jamás la abandonó. Él no era como Sasuke, jamás abandonaría a nadie.

" _te amo"…_

Vino a su recuerdo las palabras de Naruto, su rostro adoptó el color de la pasión y se sofocaba. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso no era solo un amigo, muy….cariñoso con ella?

" _te amo"…_

-¡por favor ya basta! –Se gritó mentalmente- no quiero pensar más en eso.

Pero era inútil. Ya lo estaba pensando y su destino unilateral, ahora tenía un segundo camino. Siempre había tenido la esperanza de recuperar a Sasuke. Siempre había pensando que Sasuke era todo lo que quería. Jamás, puso en la balanza que tal vez para tener a Sasuke de regreso, debía perder a Naruto. Jamás tuvo en consideración, que si ella por fin tenía una relación con el último Uchiha, invariablemente perdería la cercanía de su otro compañero.

-él dijo que me amaba….-susurró confundida- ¿Por qué tiene que sorprenderme?

Claro que sabía. Hubo un día, poco antes de la guerra que utilizó ese sentimiento para tratar de salvarlo. Cuando creía que Sasuke era un caso perdido. Cuando creía que Akatsuki podía capturar a su rubio amigo y los perdería a ambos. Bajo la nieve, dijo muchas estupideces frente a varias personas. Solo para detener a Naruto, solo para distraerlo de su promesa. ¿Y si pierdo a Naruto? ¿Y si Sasuke nunca llega a quererme? Todo era confusión.

Aunque pareciera increíble, por primera ver agradeció que Sasuke no estuviera en Konoha. Eso le daba tiempo. Le daba espacio para pensar, para sentir, para contrapesar lo que realmente estaba necesitando. No podía tomar una decisión a la ligera, nunca había sido su estilo. Sakura eligió concentrarse en el trabajo y esperar. Tenía que esperar a que el rio incontrolable de sus sentimientos, retornaran a la tranquilidad de un cauce estable.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Cierto día, cuando Sakura llevaba un grupo de archivos del hospital hacia la oficina del Hokage. Vislumbró a lo lejos una extraña situación. Observó a Naruto, parado frente a Hinata Hyuuga y ambos charlando. Ella estaba completamente sonrojada, con las manos juntas frente a su regazo y la cabeza baja. Naruto se hallaba con los brazos detrás del cuello, algo tenso.

Sakura dio un pequeño y rápido giro, para quedar oculta de espaldas a una casa. Respiraba fuerte, no quería que la vieran de ninguna forma. Luego, segundos después se dio cuenta de su reacción. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué se escondió como si fuera la culpable de algo? ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte?

Ellos hablaron durante algunos minutos. Sakura tomó otra ruta para evitarlos. Se sentía dividida entre querer saber lo que ocurría entre ellos, y al mismo tiempo no saber. Intentó concentrarse en su trabajo, pero las horas pasaron y esa imagen que se presentó ante ella en medio de la calle, no la abandonaba. Hinata Hyuuga. ¿Acaso ella, había logrado interesar a Naruto? ¿Sería lo mejor para todos? Era conocido el interés de esa chica por el rubio Uzumaki. Pero aun así, ¿Qué pensaba Naruto?

Sakura no pudo sacarse de la cabeza esa imagen. Esa escena, en la que ella no estaba. ¿Podría Naruto estar pensando en alguien más? ¿Se atrevería Sakura a descubrirlo?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"tengo que ver cómo sigue de su nuevo brazo" "hace semanas que no nos vemos" "Kakashi-sensei tiene una misión para ti" "¿te apetecería cenar esta noche?"

-no no no….-se dijo Sakura caminando hacia el departamento de Naruto- todo es una tontería. Soy una tonta haciendo tonterías. –Golpeó la puerta de su departamento apenas- por favor no estés en casa, ¡no estés en casa! –susurró nerviosa.

El abrió su puerta. Estaba con ropa de civil, jean naranja y camiseta negra. Le sonrió amistosamente, siempre sonreía y a ella eso le gustaba:

-¡Sakura-chan!...-dijo alegre- ¿a qué has venido?

-ah…yo…ah….-ella se revolvía en los nervios y bajaba la cabeza- vine a…. ¡Vine a ver cómo está tu brazo nuevo!

-¿ah?...bue…bueno…-dijo con algo de sorpresa Naruto, y estiró su brazo derecho enseñándolo.

-al menos me dejaras pasar ¿no? –Respondió la pelirosa algo sonrojada- ¿Dónde están tus modales? Baka…

Él se disculpó, con una gotita en rostro, y siempre esa sonrisa hermosa. La hizo pasar, y fue hacia la pequeña mesa a continuar comiendo de su infaltable tazón de ramen. Ella se sintió algo incomoda, el lugar era bastante desordenado, pero mejor que como lo tenía de niño. Aun así, parecía un nido antes que un apartamento. Observó la cocina y había una pila de tazones haciendo equilibrio en el lavabo. Ropa por aquí y allá. Parecía que un remolino había pasado por el lugar. Sakura estaba a punto de rezongar por ello, ¡tenía que ser más ordenado! ¿Cómo podía atraer a una chica siendo tan sucio? Estuvo casi a punto de quejarse, cuando lo vio tratando de comer con la mano izquierda. Apenas podía sostener los palillos, acostumbrado desde siempre a usar su otra mano. Sin dudas el brazo nuevo, todavía no tenía la sensibilidad necesaria.

-a ver….déjame ver ese brazo…-dijo ella sonriendo más compasiva- ¿todavía no puedes usarlo bien?

-me duele… un poco…-indicó el rubio con ese gesto de puchero adorable- y tengo hambre.

Sakura acercó una silla a de Naruto, rodeando la mesa y sentándose en ella, cerca del rubio. Cada tanto lo miraba de reojo para notar que la vista de Naruto se dividía entre mirarla a ella, y observar el tazón con ramen que no estaba pudiendo comer. El desperfecto de su mano era tan solo una sensación mental. Físicamente el brazo respondía perfecto, pero el "injerto" tardaría un tiempo más en estar totalmente adaptado.

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto? –Consultó ella entre sonrisitas al notar como miraba la comida- ¿no puedes esperar algunos minutos? (como si no tuviera nada más interesante que mirar)

¿Qué fue ese pensamiento final? Sakura comenzó a enrojecer levemente al notar la tendencia de su mente. Algo estaba mal, muy muy mal con ella. Venia al apartamento de un hombre presentando una excusa, le exigía que le permitiera el paso, vigilaba una dolencia y hasta se preocupaba por la limpieza del lugar. ¿Qué estaba pasándole?

-Si hubiera sabido que me visitarías…-señaló algo nervioso Naruto- el comedor estaría más ordenado.

-¿Ah sí? –Consultó ella apenas- ¿y qué tiene de especial que yo venga? Tal vez deberías tenerlo todo en orden, por si una admiradora llegara sin previo aviso.

-¿una…admiradora?

-como….Hinata por ejemplo…

Seguía usando su jutsu medico en el brazo doliente. Esas palabras salieron del centro de su cerebro. Esa zona que no escuchaba al corazón. O no quería escucharlo. O no le convenía. Pero esperaba al mismo tiempo una respuesta esclarecedora.

-¿Hi….Hinata? –balbuceó Naruto que ahora si le había perdido vista al ramen- no creo que venga…dattebayo.

Eso le hizo distraerse de su trabajo. Sakura le miró directo a los ojos con determinación. Había visto algo muy diferente y Naruto jamás había sido un mentiroso. ¿Qué ocurría?

-ella siempre te ha amado…

-¿Cómo puede amar a alguien, con quien ni siquiera ha compartido un poco de tiempo? –Respondió algo triste Naruto- ella y yo, nunca hemos…compartido nada. Es linda…pero no siento más que simpatía por ella.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, y se dio cuenta que era cierto. Hinata era una princesa prácticamente. Su modo de vida, su forma de comer o de comportarse. Su educación. Era totalmente diferente a un Naruto más mundano y alejado de las etiquetas. Sería extraño verlos juntos a decir verdad. Ella no parecía tener el "talento" necesario para controlar las niñerías del Uzumaki. No tenía temperamento, tampoco parecía el tipo de mujer dispuesta cambiar para adaptarse a un sujeto tan diferente a su familia.

-oh….lo siento Sakura-chan…-se puso de pie rápidamente el rubio- ¿quieres un poco de jugo?

Ella apenas asintió, un poco aturdida por sus pensamientos personales. Él siempre era amable. Naruto fue a la heladera para extraer un envase con jugo de naranja, previamente usó el olfato para comprobar que no había estado ahí demasiado tiempo, y acto seguido se dispuso a buscar un vaso limpio en el cual servir. Como habitualmente le venía ocurriendo, usó su mano derecha por costumbre para sostener el vaso, y sin quererlo este se le derramó sobre el pecho, cayéndose todo al piso.

Sakura dio un pequeño respingo al oír el estallido del cristal contra el suelo. Pero guardó silencio mientras Naruto hacia lo que podía para contener su frustración. El asunto del brazo aun no era del todo bueno para el rubio. Le costaba habituarse a descargar las tareas sensibles en su otra mano, al menos hasta que la adaptación fuera exitosa. La pelirosa sin decir nada, se puso de pie para tomar un trapeador junto a la puerta, y ayudó a limpiar el desastre. Naruto no sabía cómo disculparse, realmente el lugar entero era un asco.

-lo siento…-dijo apenas el rubio.

-no tienes que disculparte….sé que esto no nada sencillo para ti.

-no…no lo es….-respondió Naruto mirándola fijamente.

Ella se sintió incomoda un momento, esa última frase nada tenía que ver con el apartamento o el vaso roto. Sin dudas Naruto esperaba una respuesta, aun después del tiempo trascurrido.

-Ven…-le dijo Sakura tomándolo de una mano y llevándolo a las sillas donde antes estaban- terminaré de revisar ese brazo.

Rato después, estaban como al principio. El chakra verde surgía de la mano de la joven médico y aliviaba los dolores en el brazo vendado. Luego de terminar con ello, revisó bajo la vendas para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Cambió los vendajes por otros más limpios y nuevos, para finalmente dar por terminada su tarea.

Se miraron nuevamente, ni siquiera habían notado que hacía rato no decían palabra alguna. Se habían quedado sin que decir. Sakura tenía la mente en blanco, ni siquiera se le ocurría la manera de desviar la tensión que se había generado poco a poco.

-¿Puedo comer ahora? –preguntó Naruto mostrando un gesto tan bloqueado como el de ella.

-Si….ya he terminado….-añadió Sakura no soltándole la mano.

-Qué bueno….-añadió él, tratando de liberarse sin ganas.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría, ambos dieron un respingo hacia atrás, y se separaron algo nerviosos. Naruto trató de tomar su tazón de ramen y concentrarse en almorzar. Pero al poco de intentarlo, los palillos se hicieron un reto imposible para su reticente mano derecha. Sakura no podía verlo así, no podía verlo perdido y confundido. Naruto siempre se había valido por sí mismo, y observarlo tan frustrado era notablemente molesto.

-A ver a ver….-indicó ella acercando mucho su silla al lado del rubio y arrebatándole el tazón- dame eso….te ayudaré por hoy.

-¿Me….darás de comer?-consultó sorprendido y sonrojado Naruto.

-Si….-reafirmó Sakura, aun dándose cuenta de lo íntimo de su accionar- ¡no te hagas ideas extrañas! –advirtió furibunda, mientras por dentro su corazón latía acelerado.

-Claro que no….-sonrió Naruto más animado- Sakura-chan…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Es increíble cómo trascurre el tiempo a veces. Cuando existe mucho dolor, las horas parecen eternas. En cambio las rutinas, las pequeñas alegrías y la compañía de personas amadas, hacían que cada semana parecían escasos minutos para Sakura y Naruto.

Desde ese día, donde le visitó y terminó ayudándole a comer. Sakura comenzó a perder poco a poco esas dudas que hasta el momento la mantenían estática. Naruto la visitaba en el hospital cada día, la acompaña a su casa por las noches, y de tanto en tanto quedaban para cenar. Sakura además, con la excusa de atender el brazo de Naruto, se ponía a cubierto de las insinuaciones de Ino, sobre su relación exacta con el Uzumaki.

Sin contarlo, sin esperarlo o calcularlo, habían pasado casi 6 meses desde que Sasuke había partido de la aldea. Y cierto día, regresó de manera imprevista. Venía acompañado por algunos integrantes de su antiguo equipo de renegados. La muchacha de nombre Karin, que había escapado hace tiempo de Konoha y el joven de cabello naranja con la maldición, que tanto daño podía causar en el descontrol. Todos en teoría, eran Shinobi indultados de sus crímenes. Por su participación en alianza para derrotar a Madara. Así que eran libres, pero aún seguían si otro objetivo, que continuar acompañando al joven Uchiha.

Fue extraño ese reencuentro…

Sasuke fue tratado para implantarle su brazo nuevo. Tsunade se hizo cargo de esa tarea por su mayor experiencia, manipulando las células de su abuelo. Sasuke además traía información sobre la preocupante desaparición del capitán Yamato, quien se creía muerto. Ahora, había rumores de un nuevo renegado con la máscara del remolino. Sasuke estaba seguro, que Yamato controlado o no, era el sujeto misterioso.

Cuando Naruto y Sakura se reencontraron con Sasuke. El rubio intentó apartarse un poco de las tareas de Sakura en el hospital. Había sido muy feliz teniendo la atención de la pelirosa solo para él durante meses, pero ahora que Sasuke regresaba, era decisión de la pelirosa lo que sucedería a continuación.

Y decidió….hace tiempo que había decidido.

El festival de la hoja estaba a pocos días de iniciar. Y Sakura apareció por Ichiraku para almorzar junto a Naruto. Le contó ahí, como esa loca chica pelirroja celaba a Sasuke con todo el mundo. Y que el muchacho de la maldición, vivía prácticamente en el bosque sin causar problemas. Finalmente, le hizo notar a Naruto que hacía días no iba a verla. También comentó, que Sasuke no se quedaría mucho tiempo en Konoha. Tenía una misión que Kakashi le había dado.

-Como sea…-añadió a la charla en donde Naruto prácticamente hacia silencio- el asunto del brazo de Sasuke está solucionado. Esa chica que lo sigue a todos lados tiene conocimientos médicos, así que no tendrá mayor problema para vigilarlo.

-qué bueno dattebayo…-sonrió Naruto apenas.

-¿Qué te ocurre Naruto? –Consultó ella algo preocupada- hace días que no nos vemos y me ignoras.

-ah…no Sakura-chan…-cabeceó el nervioso- no te estoy ignorando para nada. ¡En serio ttebayo!

-Me alegro entonces…-sonrió la joven, que sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía con su compañero- porque tengo muchas ganas de ir al festival y divertirme mucho. Así que espero que pases a buscarme, a eso de las 9. ¿De acuerdo?

El rostro de Naruto se quedó de piedra. Abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero se quedó a mitad de camino entre el grito de algarabía y la sorpresa. Sakura le sonrió ante ese gesto tan "Baka", y dejándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla se fue, a paso feliz por la calle. Naruto se tocó con un par de dedos la zona del beso. Se miró la mano, tratando de entender lo que creía estar viviendo.

Ella…..¡Sakura-chan le había invitado al festival!

Aun con Sasuke en la villa. Aun con el teme volviendo a Konoha. ¿Era un sueño? ¿Había muerto y estaba en el cielo? El viejo cocinero Teuchi que observó toda la escena, sonrió ampliamente y extendió un tazón de ramen de cortesía declarando un…. "felicidades muchacho, tienes una cita"

Y Naruto estaba en el cielo….

En el séptimo cielo…

Y el corazón que no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar, hasta volverla a ver.

-Sakura-chan… -dijo apenas hundiéndose en más delicioso almuerzo que pudiera recordar.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Algunos años después….

El lord Hokage caminaba por los pasillos del hospital general con un ramo hermoso de rosas rojas en su mano. Estaba feliz. Por fin luego de batallar por horas con ayuda de sus clones, había conseguido terminar con la firma de documentos atrasados de toda la semana. Tenía un bello plan para el resto de su día. Pasar a buscar a su esposa, que en su puesto de directora en el hospital estaría ocupada en trabajos de oficina, y juntos ir a cenar a donde su señora quisiera. Naruto rogaba que ella le tuviera piedad y "quisiera" ir a Ichiraku. Pero mejor prevenir que curar, había consumido dos envases de ramen instantáneo en su despacho por si las dudas.

-Hokage-sama….-dijo una joven Kunoichi de cabellos naranja- ¿está buscando a Sakura-sensei?

-hola Moegui…-le sonrió el hombre- este…si claro. ¿Sabes dónde puedo hallarla?

La joven observó el ramo de flores, y enseguida sospechó lo usual.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez Naruto-nichan? –con gestito de frustración.

-No hice nada…-gotita en la cara- solo quería invitarla a cenar.

Moegui lo despidió luego de indicarle por donde estaría, y Naruto continúo su viaje. Pasillos y escaleras después, otra enfermera le hizo la misma pregunta. "¿Qué fue lo que hizo esta vez?" Y se acabó cruzando con Udon, que volvió a preguntar lo mismo. Naruto ya comenzaba a cabrearse hasta que finalmente también se encontró con Ino. La cual no solo repitió la misma pregunta, sino que pidió a las enfermeras que preparar una habitación por si las dudas tenían que internarlo. Su cabreo entonces, fue modificado por risas. Entendiendo que todos estaban bastante mal acostumbrados a aquella época donde solo eran novios, y Naruto vivía metiendo la pata.

-Buenas tardes Sakura-chan…-dijo ingresando a la oficina de la directora, con el ramo tras su espalda.

La encontró comiendo. Tenía parte de un pastel a medio consumir y trató sin éxito esconderlo bajo el escritorio, sin percatarse que su linda boca estaba llena del crimen. Sus cabellos rosados flotaban alargados por la espalda y aun detrás del escritorio, podía apreciarse su kimono de tenue rosado que destacaba en su estómago, bien abultado por el vástago Uzumaki en camino.

-¡¿Naruto por qué entras a mi oficina así sin toc….?! –intentó gritarle ella, parándose con dificultad dado el avanzado estado de preñez, pero el rápidamente estaba a su lado, y dejando el ramo sobre el escritorio, la rodeó con sus brazos fuertes plantándole un apasionado y arrebatador beso.

Ella se resistió levemente, tal vez producto de la sorpresa. Pero enseguida su cuerpo se hizo de mantequilla en brazos de su esposo. Solo él podía besarla de esa forma tan completa. Sakura siempre sentía, que un solo beso de su Naruto le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber de la vida. El mundo se volvía simple, totalmente trasparente.

-huummm….-sonrió él, rompiendo el encanto- tus labios saben a….pastel de chocolate, frutillas con crema, y vaya uno a saber cuántas cosas más….Sakura-chan. Delicioso.

-Nar….Naruto….-se sonrojaba ella ante esa mirada- tenía hambre….

El hombre sentía el corazón estallar de alegría al ver ese gesto avergonzado de su mujer. Se agachó levemente, y colocó su oído justo en el vientre de Sakura. Su pequeño retoño pateaba duro, y ya tenía muchas ganas de conocer el mundo. Y se alimentaba….demasiado según su madre. Luego de dar un pequeño beso al ombligo de Sakura, se puso de pie para mirar a los ojos verdes puros de su esposa, y se encontró con un pequeño coscorrón como premio. Era poco menos que nada para él, aunque de ser cualquier otro, habría atravesado un muro con solo eso.

-¡Auch!...-se quejó graciosamente el hombre- ¿Por qué me golpeas Sakura-chan?

-Por Baka…-se quejó ella de brazos cruzados- por tu culpa mira como estoy…parezco un tambor.

Ella luego de eso, y notando una pequeña lagrimita en el rostro del rubio, tomó entre sus brazos el ramo de flores hermosas que él había traído. Sonrió dulcemente, aun pasados los años Naruto no dejaba de ser atento con ella. Le obsequiaba cosas, la invitaba a salir como cuando fueron novios, y siempre le decía cosas lindas. El tiempo solo había trascurrido para comprobarle a Sakura una verdad absoluta. Naruto siempre la había amado, Naruto siempre la amaría. Jamás iba a rendirse en amarla.

-y esto….-dijo sensualmente Sakura, y dejando las flores sobre el escritorio lo rodeó con ambos brazos del cuello- es por las flores que me has traído….mi amor….

Y lo besó, de una forma dulce al comienzo, luego intensa. Como a ella le gustaba besarlo. Deseaba ver ese gesto perdido en su esposo cuando cortara la unión. Ese gesto que le recordaba a la mujer, todo el poder que tenía sobre el ánimo, del Shinobi más fuerte del mundo. Porque ella, era la dueña. Solo ella podía acercarse tanto a Naruto Uzumaki. Siempre había tenido ese poder, y se sentía muy orgullosa por ello. Así sin más, cuando terminó de darle ese beso por falta de oxígeno, pudo notarlo de ojos cerrados, disfrutando como la primera vez. Totalmente embrujado por los labios de su esposa. Ese era Naruto Uzumaki, el niño enamorado que nunca renunciaba.

Luego que Naruto recuperara el equilibrio, fueron al sillón lateral que Sakura tenía para descansar. Se sentaron abrazados uno junto al otro. El propuso el plan de la cena, ella pregunto si había escapado del trabajo de oficina, y el sonriendo declaró que esta vez había terminado con todo, gracias a los clones de sombras. Shizune no lo molestaría persiguiéndolo por la aldea.

-Baka tramposo…-farfulló ella con mohín adorable- ¿adónde me llevaras a cenar?

-a donde mi señora prefiera…-respondió sonriente el Hokage.

-¿y si deseo ir a otra aldea?

-nos trasportaremos con mi Hiraishin no jutsu.

-¿y si fuera a otro país?

-las invocaciones de los Gamma nos llevaran adonde sea.

Siempre las mismas conversaciones. Y Sakura no se atrevía a pedirle una estrella por que el muy Baka lo podía entender literal, y viajar al espacio para bajar una bien grande. ¿Cómo podían ser tan felices juntos? A veces Sakura lo creía irreal. Como si el Tsukuyomi jamás se hubiese roto, y todos estuvieran en él. Pero su vientre reclamaba más atención, y eso era real. El pequeño Uzumaki por nacer requería mas sustento. A pesar de todo lo que había ingerido en el día. Y a decir verdad, Sakura no podía más que pedirle a su esposo, lo que sabía le agradaría más que nada en la tierra.

-Quiero que me lleves a Ichiraku…..-le dijo viendo como el gesto de Naruto era pura algarabía- Creo que tengo aquí dentro…- se acarició el vientre- otro Uzumaki adicto al ramen. ¿Me llevas a cenar Naruto-kun?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Minato a sus 4 años era un niño inquieto. Corría de aquí para allá sin detenerse por nada. Era un torbellino de salud y alegría. Se parecía a Naruto físicamente, aunque sus ojos eran verdes por herencia de su madre. Se hubiera pensado que tendría marcas en las mejillas cuando nació, pero al parecer, el no tener relación directa con el chakra del Kyuubi, hizo de Minato un rostro limpio de esos posibles rasgos. Eso lo hacía, paradójicamente muy parecido al abuelo. El cuarto Hokage. Tal vez su nombre, era referido a ese detalle.

-Mina-kun…-dijo su madre que caminaba hacia el hospital por una calle de aldea- no quiero que te separes de mí.

-¡no Ka-chan! –respondió el pequeño alegremente y con entusiasmo saludaba a los comerciantes de cada lado de la calle.

La familia del Hokage era sagrada para Konoha. Cada civil, cada ninja, incluso la mayoría de los habitantes del país de fuego los adoraban. Tanto Naruto como su padre el Yondaime, no solo eran líderes sino héroes. Mientras que Sakura Uzumaki, la mejor Kunoichi médico del mundo, era además glorificada como intelectual. Las 5 aldeas aliadas en la pasada guerra, muchas veces hicieron reuniones para intercambiar conocimientos e información. En las ramas de medicina y avances tecnológicos de ese rubro, Konoha siempre estaba en la vanguardia. Tsunade, ya retirada de la actividad Shinobi seguía investigando y aportando conocimiento a las bibliotecas de la aldea. Sakura seguía siendo su asistente en esos aspectos. Aunque además tenía la dirección del hospital y su trabajo diplomático como la esposa de un Kage.

Algunos hubieran pensado que con el nacimiento de su primer hijo, la pelirosa dejaría la actividad para dedicarse al hogar. Pero Naruto en ningún momento puso en duda, que su esposa seguiría sus pasiones con tanta fiereza, como solían amarse mutuamente. Sakura no era una flor delicada que debía ocultar tras una campana de cristal, era fuerte, su corazón y su mente lo eran. La relación con Naruto siempre le había alimentado para ser mucho más. Aun como marido y mujer, siempre serian compañeros de equipo. Eso jamás cambiaría.

Llegaron al hospital, allí los esperaba Konohamaru en la puerta, para cuidar de Minato en las mañanas. Sakura no confiaba mucho en nadie para vigilar de cerca al "torbellino". Ese niño podía agotar a cualquiera en su vigilancia, ya que básicamente era el doble de hiperactivo que su padre. Pero Konohamaru era un Jounnin responsable. Parecía sol y sombras con aquel niño que perseguía a Naruto hace años, con ese horrendo jutsu sexi. Sakura le advirtió un par de cosas sobre eso. Le dijo básicamente, que iba a castrarlo sin anestesia si acaso su hijo aprendía esa horrenda costumbre de ellos. Konohamaru tembló como hoja, y juró por lo más sagrado nunca enseñarle algo como eso. Lo que básicamente significaba que no volvería a hacerlo nunca más. Minato era muy inteligente y aprendía a la primera, cualquier cosa que veía.

Sakura pudo despreocuparse por algunas horas de su hijo, para retomar sus actividades. Sin embargo, a media mañana se sintió mal y su mejor amiga Ino le atendió en su consultorio. La rubia Yamanaka se veía bien. Su relación con Sai, después de tanto tiempo derivó en casamiento y tenía una hija también. De la misma edad de Minato. Ino se veía feliz, y eso era lo más importante para Sakura. Luego de un examen rápido con chakra, Ino tuvo el diagnostico que Sakura estaba sospechando desde hace días.

-parece que Naruto no pierde el tiempo frentona….-sonrió divertida la rubia.- tienes un par de semanas de embarazo.

Sakura no dijo nada, solo sonrió y aceptó la noticia como inevitable. No le sorprendía en realidad, ya que no había acumulación de trabajo que hiciera a la pareja olvidar de "hacerse cariñitos" digamos. Naruto era en efecto inagotable en ese aspecto. Y con los años de práctica, las abstinencias de su primer embarazo y las diferentes pervertidas ideas que escuchaba de Ino, Sakura demostró tener tanto "apetito" como su marido. Simplemente no habían tenido otros niños antes, por los jutsu médicos que habían actuado como "preservativos". Después de tener a Minato, Sakura había tenido grandes problemas para concordar trabajo y su tarea como madre. Incluso aunque los clones de Naruto, la ayudaron bastante. Tardó un tiempo en decidirse a detener las técnicas para evitar un nuevo embarazo. Tal vez, en definitiva quería hacer más feliz a su marido. Tal vez, admitió para sí misma que le encantaba tener a mina-kun. Ella siempre era el cerebro en esa familia. Sabía que Naruto solo actuaba por instinto. Y eso estaba bien, porque ambos se complementaban perfecto.

El siempre aportaba el salvajismo y la libertad…

Ella siempre era la calma y la responsabilidad…

El ying y yang de los Uzumaki.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En la oficina del Hokage…

Había llegado como siempre lo hacía. Totalmente de incognito. Era una fortuna que Naruto pudiera sellar su despacho. Para que ningún ojo u oído indiscreto se enteraran del visitante. No era que Sasuke Uchiha fuera buscado, o estuviera en cosas ilegales desde su regreso a Konoha hace muchos años. Pero en sus constantes viajes, investigaba y hacia movimientos que no debían saberse por nadie.

-no encontré a la criatura que controla a Yamato. –Anunció sentado del otro lado del escritorio de Naruto- tampoco he hallado un rastro fresco de Orochimaru o Kabuto. Eso es preocupante.

-hacen lo que saben hacer, -respondió el líder- mantenerse ocultos. Durante años lograron camuflarse entre los conflictos de las aldeas. Supongo que ahora les resulta más complicado.

-viajaré hacia el norte por un par de semanas Naruto. –Anunció el moreno pensativo- tiene que haber algún lugar que todavía no he revisado. Esos cretinos no podrán huir por siempre.

-no… es suficiente Sasuke.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó el moreno- que no se te suba el puesto a la cabeza, Dobe. No puedes darme órdenes.

-Teme idiota…-respondió el Hokage apenas mosqueado- ¿Quién demonios te está dando una orden?

-¿entonces que intentas decir con eso de "suficiente"?

Naruto suspiró profundamente. No era fácil decir lo que iba a decir. Y tal vez su mejor amigo lo tomaría a mal. En realidad no estaba seguro de cómo lo tomaría un sujeto tan reaccionario como Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sasuke….el otro día, Sakura-chan y yo estuvimos cenando con Karin.

El gesto de Sasuke era de contrariedad, y la conversación no iniciaba.

-ella y tu hija Sarada….-Naruto negó con un gesto- están bien…pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-bueno…Sakura-chan me ha dicho que se ven solas. Se sientes solas. ¿Comprendes?

-No me gusta que se metan en mi familia. Nadie, ni siquiera el Hokage. – Añadió agrio a la conversación como de costumbre Sasuke- Sakura y tú, no saben lo que…

-te equivocas teme…-le interrumpió Naruto- tu eres mi hermano. Eres mi familia y lo serás siempre. ¡¿Me escuchas?! Tus problemas son mis problemas. Nunca olvides eso.

La emoción que imprimió a esas palabras hizo distender a Sasuke. Le hizo recordar aquel sentimiento tras la batalla definitiva donde ambos perdieron un brazo. Naruto era su mejor amigo, no…era su hermano. Lo había querido como su familia desde siempre. Ambos habían estado solos, pero eran hermanos en esa soledad. Sasuke no quería que sus problemas alcanzaran a Konoha. Quería que Naruto no tuviera que sacrificar nada más para cargar con sujetos como Orochimaru, Kabuto, o el resto de las ratas que rondaban el pacifico mundo ninja. Por eso viajaba, por eso se preocupaba por terminar de cerrar el círculo de la oscuridad.

-tu esposa y tu hija te necesitan. –Añadió duramente Naruto- Konoha te necesita.

-estoy haciendo todo esto por…

-¡no! –Golpeó la mesa Naruto contrariado- ¡estás haciendo todos estos viajes por ti! ¡Tu hermano hizo lo mismo! ¡Cometió la misma estupidez!

La memoria de Itachi era algo difícil para Sasuke. Naruto conocía la totalidad de la historia por ser Hokage. Conocer cada detalle de los archivos privados, era un beneficio y una maldición para el líder Uzumaki.

-mi hermano hizo lo que tenía que hacer. –Añadió Sasuke siempre frio- Y Karin sabe perfectamente a lo que nos podemos enfrentar, sino acabo con Orochimaru. Nunca olvides que mi hija puede despertar el sharingan. Las he dejado a ambas en Konoha, a tu cuidado. No puedo llevarlas conmigo.

-todo eso es cierto. –Apuntó Naruto- pero a pesar de ser el Hokage y protegerlas como mi familia. No soy padre de Sarada, ni el marido de Karin. No soy tú. –se reclinó sobre asiento y miró levemente por la ventana a un costado- Hace años, cuando regresaste a descansar algunos días, hablamos sobre tu padre. Te pido que recuerdes lo que sentías con respecto a él.

-(maldita Sakura entrometida)-pensó Sasuke por dentro, aunque no lo demostraba- (lo estas educando, para que sea mas elocuente)

-él tenía sus ocupaciones, tenía sus problemas pero aun así lo necesitabas. –Prosiguió Naruto pausadamente- una vez, ero-Sennin me dijo que las nuevas generaciones debían triunfar, donde los viejos fracasaban. Por eso, a pesar del trabajo, Sakura-chan y yo siempre estamos sobre nuestro hijo. Cuidándolo, amándolo.

Sasuke lo entendía. Mucho más de lo que deseaba comprender. Su hija necesitaba un padre presente. Tenía 4 años, como el niño de Naruto. Era una dulce niña que saltaba a sus brazos llena de necesidad, cada vez que lo veía. ¿Cómo podía faltar tanto en su vida? Karin nunca le había pedido nada. Siempre lo había seguido y aun con lo alocada que era, estaba dispuesta a aceptar solo lo que Sasuke estuviera por darle. En el fondo de la cuestión, Naruto como siempre tenía razón. El Dobe sabía de soledades como para llenar una biblioteca. Sasuke nunca se consideró un experto en relaciones humanas, de hecho se admitía muy malo en ellas, entonces podía confiar en el criterio de sus dos ex–compañeros de equipo. Que lo apreciaban sinceramente.

-a veces pienso, que solo sirvo para ser ninja… -admitió apenas el moreno, cruzado de brazos.

-entonces quédate….-le sonrió Naruto- y aprenderemos juntos, a ser más que eso.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Minato Uzumaki a sus 12 años, estaba desayunando en el comedor de la mansión familiar con tranquilidad. A su lado, la pequeña Sayura de 8 años, fingía ignorarlo pero se moría por obtener la atención de su Onii-chan. Era una niña de cabellos color cerezo, increíblemente hermosa y con vivos ojos azules. Su aspecto delicado, nada tenía que ver con su fortaleza interna. Había nacido con un temperamento bien "Sakura", o mejor conocido como bien "Kushina". La antigua jinchuriki del Kyuubi, el legendario "habanero sangriento". En resumen, era muy especial.

-Onii-chan… juega conmigo en el patio…-le pidió sonriendo dulcemente a su hermano.

Tanto Naruto, sentado frente a sus hijos desayunando. Como Sakura, parada en la cocina arreglando los últimos detalles para servir en la mesa, sonrieron mirándose cómplices. Sabían lo que venía. Y era divertido en cierto punto.

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Deja de ignorarme ttebane!

Naruto se llevó una tostada en la boca, tal vez para ocultar su sonrisa, tal vez para distraerse y tratar de no reírse.

-¡ONII-CHAAAANNN! –gritó la pequeña viendo que ni la miraba, y aplastó la mano de su hermano mayor sobre la mesa con su puño cerrado.

-AAAAHHHHHH! – se quejó el niño sintiendo que su mano era aplastada como por un yunque de hierro- OTO-SAN… ¿LA HAS VISTO? ME HA GOL…

Minato observó a su padre que estaba con un documento alargado, cubriéndole el rostro. Luego miró a la cocina, y su madre le daba la espalda a la mesa así que tampoco pudo apreciar el movimiento de su molesta hermana. La niña lo miraba a su lado sonriendo dulcemente y con las manos bajo la mesa. No la habían visto actuar ninguno de los dos. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta fuerza ese renacuajo rosado?

-no molestes…-le dijo Minato mirándola de lado, y apartando la mano herida- tengo que ir a entrenar.

-¿Con quién? –Consultó con los ojos vidriosos y suplicantes la niña- ¿Por qué no juegas con tu delicada Nee-san?

-"delicada"….como un volcán activo.- añadió Minato apenas- ya te dije que iré con Sarada-chan para…

-¡Kaa-san!... –se quejó la niña con lagrimitas compradoras- ¡Onii-chan no quiere estar conmigo!

-Minato…-dijo firme Sakura desde la cocina conteniendo la risa apenas- juega con tu hermana un rato.

-pero pero…. ¡Oto-san dile algo! –se quejó Minato tratando de zafarse con el apoyo de su padre.

Naruto sin bajar el pergamino que ocultaba sus lágrimas de risa, respondió luego de respirar profundo:

-pregúntale a tu madre…

-¡SEEEEEE! –elevó ambos brazos Sayura, sabiéndose victoriosa- ¡ONII-CHAN, ES MIO!

-estoy en el infierno de los cerezos….-se quejó haciendo puchero y cruzándose de brazos Minato, mientras su madre se sentaba junto a mesa para compartir el desayuno.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-¡KATON,-haciendo sellos- JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO!

La niña de cabellos azabache, tomó aire y sopló sobre el lago con una violencia increíble. Una gran llamarada surgió al instante llegando hasta el otro lado del ojo de agua, y se estrelló contra unos árboles produciendo un verdadero incendio.

Sasuke observaba a su hija a pocos pasos. De brazos cruzados y gesto imperturbable. Aunque no lo demostrara, le sorprendía de sobremanera el nivel de ese jutsu teniendo en cuenta la edad de Sarada. Su aspecto físico era demasiado delicado. Pero no debían nunca olvidarse sus rivales ocasionales, que esa niña era una Uchiha. Y para nivel de chakra, además tenía sangre de Uzumaki. Si lograba despertar el sharingan con el tiempo, sería una Kunoichi letal.

-estuvo muy eficiente…-dijo Sasuke tratando de no volverla soberbia- has trabajado notablemente. Vamos a casa.

La traducción de esas palabras apenas entusiastas, eran para la niña el equivalente al cielo. Jamás había escuchado a su padre, y sospechaba que nadie en el mundo tampoco, dar un intento de elogio como el antes esgrimido. Sasuke no era de admirarse fácilmente por nada, y considerando lo que se decía en Konoha, que era el único sujeto capaz de pelear mano a mano en nivel con el séptimo Hokage, era satisfactorio para la niña escuchar algo como eso.

Ambos, padre e hija caminaban por la aldea tranquilamente. La casa de Sasuke ya no estaba donde supo ser el barrio Uchiha. Naruto le había conseguido una residencia cómoda a pocos metros de su propia estancia. Si acaso algunos sectores de la aldea tenían media duda sobre Sasuke, enseguida tuvieron que tragarse sus interrogantes cuando Naruto lo puso entre sus consejeros directos. Sasuke y Shikamaru, eran el brazo derecho del actual Hokage le pese a quien le pese. No había mayor muestra de fe en una persona por parte de un líder.

El moreno además, ya casi no salía de la aldea sino era para misiones específicas. Al principio le costó adaptarse a estar afincado mucho tiempo. Pero ahora que su esposa Karin tenía unos pequeños gemelos, tenía que admitir que la vida civil era tranquila y atractiva.

-Oto-sama…-susurro Sarada siguiéndolo un paso por detrás- ¿podríamos…?

Sasuke se detuvo para mirar a su hija. Era extraño que dudara tanto para decir alguna cosa. La niña dio un paso hacia atrás apenas su padre giro a verla. Siempre le resultaba intimidante en esa postura rígida que adoptaba cuando estaba en medio de la calle.

-¿podríamos…detenernos? –Indicó Sarada, quitándose los lentes para mirar a los ojos a su padre- no veo bien. Creo que tengo problemas con mis lentes.

-¿están dañados?

-no lo sé…-añadió la niña confundida- un momento….puedo ver bien, sin ellos Oto-sama.

A Sasuke no le favorecía la luz en esa posición. Pero con solo moverse un paso al costado pudo notar exactamente lo que le ocurría. Los ojos de Sarada estaban rojos, y un pequeño apostrofe en el interior de la pupila, marcaba el comienzo de su camino.

-no sucede nada extraño hija…-sonrió Sasuke sin poder evitarlo- iremos de compras como me has pedido durante semanas. Aunque no será por tus lentes.

La niña fue feliz como nadie al ver sonreír a su padre. Sasuke la llevó a comprar helado, ropa y todo lo que quiso. Volvieron a su casa cargados de cosas nuevas. Era indescriptible la satisfacción que el padre había sentido al ver el nacimiento del Sharingan en Sarada Uchiha. Comparable al día de su nacimiento solamente. Y lo mejor de todo era, que Sasuke había asistido al momento exacto de ese gran evento. Ahora podía entrenarla decididamente. Cuidar de ella, enseñarle sus mejores técnicas. Podía acompañarla en el duro camino de dominar su herencia. Sarada no estaría sola. Aprendería con cuidado bajo la tutela de su padre. Ninguna obligación estaría por delante de eso. Esos ojos nunca caerían en la oscuridad del pasado. Sasuke Uchiha se encargaría de eso personalmente.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Caminaban por la aldea tranquilamente. El brazo de Sakura descansando siempre en el de su marido y juntos dando un paseo por la noche de Konoha. Había pequeños momentos, donde ella presionaba fuerte sobre el codo de su esposo, y era cuando alguna mujer se cruzaba con ellos, mirando al Hokage con deseo.

Sentía celos, un poquito de celos. Aunque ese poquito podía traducirse como un montón, considerando a Sakura Uzumaki una mujer muy celosa. Era entraño este detalle en su comportamiento. Siendo fuerte y segura. Siendo hermosa y deseada hasta por los jóvenes. Se podría pensar que no debería tener razones para celar a su marido. Naruto además, siempre había sido totalmente devoto de su amor. Jamás había considerado a otra mujer en su existencia. Pero la lista de candidatas para cambiar ese concepto aún era larga. Extranjeras y hasta algunas mujeres locales. Jóvenes y no tanto. Ahora todas querían algo, aunque sea efímero con el Hokage.

-Sakura-chan…-susurro el rubio sonriéndole mientras caminaba- me vas a destrozar el brazo.

Ella cambio su apriete involuntario, por una emisión controlada de chakra para calmar cualquier posible dolencia en la zona. El sintió alivio, aunque en realidad no era tan grave. En cierta forma, sentir algún efecto de los celos en su mujer, le satisfacía más allá del dolor a soportar. Llegaron a un hermoso mirador de la aldea. El monte de los Hokage a su derecha y la villa en el centro. Ambos, se voltearon para estar frente a frente y abrazarse. Sakura le rodeó con ambos brazos del cuello, y disfrutó de sobremanera sentir las firmes manos del hombre recorrer su cintura, su baja espalda, y en ocasiones otra zona más… prohibida. Aprovechándose del momento en soledad.

-¿Qué sería de mi….sin Sakura-chan? –se preguntó en voz alta Naruto, ganándose una sonrisa de su esposa como premio- nadie para corregirme, nadie para amarme, nadie para controlar mis tonterías.

-yo sé que sería una triste ama de casa, en algún lugar perdido de la aldea. –Añadió sumándose al juego la pelirosa- alejada de mi profesión, sin tener a mis maravillosos hijos. Oculta.

-creo que yo me encerraría en el trabajo, -indico Naruto- no sabría cómo tratar a mis hijos. Adicto al ramen, y tal vez a la bebida como la vieja Tsunade.

-Estaría siempre triste…

-Yo sin sonreír…

-encerrada…

-perdido…

-sin ti…-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Un beso bajo la luna de Konoha. La historia del niño solitario que tuvo muchos sueños. Esos sueños que hicieron soñar a todos. Supo estar solo, pero logró ser reconocido. Esos sueños de ser Hokage, de amar y ser correspondido. De encontrar a esa persona especial, que lo complementara. De tener una hermosa y armoniosa familia.

-no sabes cuanto amo, -susurro Sakura a su oído- que nunca te hayas rendido conmigo.

Y la voluntad de nunca rendirse, hasta lograr esos sueños.

Se fueron caminando por un sendero en el bosque. Mientras ella descansaba su rostro en el hombro fuerte de su compañero, su mejor amigo, su…amor. Ambos habían aprendido muchas duras lecciones en su camino. Pero lo principal de todo, aprendieron a caminar juntos.

Por siempre juntos…

 **Fin de la historia.**


End file.
